


Never Be Fixed

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like Isa had protected Lea, Saix has to protect Axel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 20: Set D - There's No Fixing Us

     Saix was starting to become suspicious over where the redhead might be. It wasn’t his day off, yet he had not come to collect his mission report. Saix was still new to handing out the reports, so he did not know exactly what to do when someone did not come to collect because it did not happen. Besides, it was his bonehead friend and even though he’s been feeling more disconnected to their past, he still had ties with Lea—Axel. He waited until all those that had missions that day had returned and set off to write up their reports before going to find the redhead.

    He figured that his room would be the best place to start. If Axel wasn’t in there then he could simply wait in his own room, next door to his, and listen for when he gets in. He needed to find out why he didn’t show up for his mission though before he went to Xemnas to report it in. If needed, he could make a proper excuse to try and keep the knucklehead from getting in trouble. Saix let himself into the room, ignoring the recent memory of Axel asking him if he knew how to knock. It didn’t seem that long ago since he’d seen the marks on his face, but time does not seem to run correctly in the castle—Or maybe it was just Saix.

    The man shut the door behind himself and stood in the room. He heard a faint sound from the bathroom and something twisted in his stomach. Instead of immediately investigating, he looked around the room. The covers were stripped off the bed and there was jackets all over the floor. Used potions and elixirs were strewn across the desk; Seemed Axel carried some habits from his Somebody days. With a sigh, Saix turned to the bathroom, a small pit forming in his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he was reluctant to go in, something was holding him back. Chastising himself, Saix strode into the bathroom and took it all in. Axel was wrapped in his bed covers in the tub, dry and broken sobs ripping their way through the man’s body. The only tears on his face were the ridiculous tattoos and it looked as though he was forcing himself to do this more than anything. Saix moved towards him and rested his hands on the side of the tub. “What are you doing?” He asked softly, staring at his friend.

     Axel looked at him and another sob ripped through his body, shaking his thin frame. Something seemed—broken and fragile about him and Saix did not like what he was seeing. “Axel…” He started, reaching out to clutch the covers. “Axel, look at me.” Green eyes met his and he made sure to hold eye contact. “Sit up.” He ordered and Axel complied without a word. Saix climbed into the tub behind him and settled with Axel between his legs and his arms around him. If he could feel, Saix believed he would be scared. Other emotions would surely be present, but he believe he would be afraid for what’s happening to the man in his arms. It wasn’t until Axel stopped shaking that Saix softly asked what had set this off. Axel’s murmured reply made Saix tighten his arms around him and he rested his chin on his shoulder. To keep them both otherwise distracted, Saix told him about the antics of the newest member. As he was talking, he decided they would need to do something about this place, these Nobodies. They needed to get their hearts back. Maybe then Axel hushed, “We’ll never be fixed,” and the sight of his friend trying to force himself to feel something would be erased from his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
